


Online lover

by Madeleintjuh14



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel) is a Good Bro, F/M, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Sam Wilson, Gay Steve Rogers, Gay Thor, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, New Asgard, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Past Bucky Barnes/Brock Rumlow, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Sam Wilson, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeleintjuh14/pseuds/Madeleintjuh14
Summary: Bucky doesn’t like it that his friends are all having a partner and are teasing him with being single. He needs to find someone too. If not for a relationship then just for getting laid his friends say. Bucky is tired of those comments and starts to look around on a datingsite called EverAfter. But if he wil find the love of his life on there?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> I've been away from here for a couple of years and I'm trying to get back into shape. This is my first fanfic I'm trying the write since my disappearance.
> 
> I'll be adding more tags along the way since I don't want to fully spoil anything yet about what is going to happen. I hope you all like the first chapter.

**EverAfter: Here you will find your true love since everyone deserves their happily ever after.**

 

Bucky looks at the website. Is he really going to do this? Going to make a profile on the datingsite EverAfter just because his friends are teasing him? That he hasn’t got a boyfriend since he’s back with them. Well back by Steve and met his friends. But he wasn’t sure it was just because of them. Secretly he would love to have someone. Someone to share everything with and not just to get laid. Does he have any other chance? It’s not like someone would want him. A broken guy with a metal arm.

Okay he will make a profile but isn’t going to show a picture of his face on there. He wants to find someone who will like him for him not for his looks nor for the rumors that are spread about him. And shall we not mention his metal arm? Surely no one would want him if they knew he had one. Bucky sighs and started to think of a username. But what kind of username? Well he couldn’t really think something original so he chose TheSoldier.

 

**\- TheSoldier logs in onto the datingsite: EverAfter -**

Bucky strolls through the site EverAfter and suddenly started to wonder if he has a type. He wasn’t sure anymore. Not with all that has happend with him. He could ask Steve but then again Steve would tease him with it or Sam when he finds out. That is even worse. That guy really is a pain in the ass but Steve loves him so he really can’t do anything against Sam. Bucky looks at the site and wanted to give this datingsite a chance. Who knows he would find someone on there where he would feel a connection with even if that chance is little.

He looks through the users trying to find a match. There are so many people on it that he wasn’t sure this was the right way to find it. He needed to do something at least right? It’s not that the right one is going to pop up suddenly asking for a chat with him…

**\- TheSoldier receives a message from: HotAss -**

_Hey! Saw that you were new here. Cool profile picture. Wished I could see your face so then I know what to dream about at night ;)_

 

Bucky groaned when he read the message. Seriously? Are people that desperate now a days? No way in hell that he will show his face to someone with that message. He deletes the message right away and looks on the site for a couple of minutes before he logs off the website.

He need to get ready for diner. He promised Natasha that he would come over to have diner with her and Clint. Only on one condition: That they won’t talk about dating and stuff.Clint agreed right away but Natasha… She agreed eventually but he made it very clear that he wouldn’t come if she was going to start teasing him.

 

An half an hour later Bucky arrived at Natashas place and was greeted by Clint who opened the door. 

‘Hey Bucky come one in. Diner is almost ready.’

 

Bucky smiles softly towards Clint. ‘Thanks for inviting me.’

 

‘Nat and me guessed you would either eat leftovers from yesterday or was going to grab pizza. So yeah off course we invited you over.’

 

‘Is that Bucky?’ They suddenly heard from the kitchen.

 

‘Yes, I’m here! Thanks for inviting me over!’ Bucky shouted back as he walked in.

 

‘You need to eat healthy if you want to find your true love,’ Natasha says as she walks out of the kitchen to meet them.

 

‘And that was my cue to leave again.’ Bucky immediately turned around but Clint laid his hand on his shoulder.

‘Come on man. You know she was only teasing and wouldn’t say more about it.’ Clint looked from Bucky towards Natasha. ’Right honey?’

 

Natasha rolled her eyes. ‘Yes, I won’t talk anymore about your love life but I just want you to be happy.’

 

‘Nat… I am.. I have friends like you, Clint, Steve… and the rest of the gang.’ 

 

‘But not…’. Natasha started but sighed then. ‘I will not talk about it okay but I would love for you to take action okay?’

 

‘I… did…’ Bucky says as he walks quickly over to the dining room. ‘So what’s for diner?’

 

Clint chuckles due the subject change and looks towards Natasha. ‘He will find his true love honey. But when the time is right for both of them.’

 

Natasha sighs as Clint wraps her into a hug. ‘I know you want the best for him too honey but you can’t force him and neither can Cap.’

 

‘ Are you guys coming yet?’ Bucky ask from the dining room.

 

‘I’ll go make diner ready,’ Natasha looks up to Clint. ‘And will join you two with diner then.’ 

 

Clint nodded and gives her a kiss on her forehead. ‘I’ll give him something to drink while we wait for you.’

 

_**-later that day-** _

 

Bucky had a lovely diner and evening at their house. It was good to have fun with them and just talk about random things instead of his love life.

He was at home now and was making himself ready to go to bed. He only was wondering something… Should he check the datingsite before or after he went to bed?

How tempted he is he knows if he is going to look on it and there is a message. That he would reply on it and who knows how long he is going to chat with that person...

Better tomorrow then now he decides. Placing his phone away he crawls into his bed and falls asleep not much later.

 

 _**-Next Morning-** _ 

Bucky wakes slowly up and walks to the kitchen for his cup of Coffee. He suddenly notices his phone and thinks about what he had promised himself last night. He would look if there are new messages for him on EverAfter. 

There are a couple. Most are about getting photos or even worse than that. But after deleting the ones he doesn't like he sees a different one...

He clicks on it and starts to read:

 

**\- TheSoldier recieves a message from: CrossYourHeart -**

_Nice profile you have. Are you interested in having a chat with me? No strings attached._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I edited some tags in here. For this chapter you don't have to fear anything about avengers: endgame but in the next chapter there are going to be minor spoilers in there. So you are warned.

**\- TheSoldier receives a message from: CrossYourHeart -**

_Nice profile you have. Are you interested in having a chat with me? No strings attached._

 

Bucky blinks for a moment to the message. So this is the first normal message and the person just wants a conversation with him. That isn’t so bad. He can do that without any problem right? Well… after a cup of coffee. He doesn’t want to know what he was going to talk about without his morning fuel.

For a moment he takes a deep breath and walks to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. He couldn’t help to think about the message and how he will reply to it. Just casual right? That’s the best way to start… right? He isn’t sure anymore if it was a good idea to make that profile on EverAfter.

 

With a cup of coffee in hand walks Bucky towards the living room and opens his laptop. If he was going to do this then he could better reply to that person on his laptop so he was sure he wouldn’t accidentally send the message while it wasn’t finished yet. He needed to make a good impression so he wouldn’t scare them away. But first looking on the profile. Who knows he will see somethings where he could talk about with the person. And will see if it’s a man of woman. The profile name doesn’t make it fully clear.

Hmm.. CrossYourHeart is a guy around his age… well body age. Okay that isn’t bad. It’s a good thing. He wouldn’t know what to say to someone who would be either way younger or older. Well except the standard “weather” talk. But he want something different now so he starts to type a message and reads it a couple of times before he sends it back to the guy on the other side.

 

**\- TheSoldier sends CrossYourHeart a message -**

_Thanks CrossYourHeart. Your profile is nice too. I won’t mind chatting with you. You’re the first one who had asked me something normal instead of you know…_

 

And before he really noticed it he has hit send.

‘No! Damnit!’ He shouted to his laptop. ‘What will he think of me now? I doubt something good.’ 

He is tempted to hit his laptop but knows it wouldn’t be any good use. He isn’t going to wait for a reply. He probably isn’t getting one with the message he just sent towards him.

Bucky put his laptop away and makes a simple breakfast. Just some bread and scrambled eggs. He needs to eat in the morning otherwise Steve would nag about it when he meets him for a morning run. Sam would be there too but not that he would mind it. Since Sam doesn’t have the same speed as them they could talk about everything without the falcon knowing it.

 

**\- Half an hour later -**

 

‘Hey Bucky, are you ready for our morning run?’ Steve asks enthusiastic when he sees his best friend.

 

’Yes,’ Bucky replies as he looks behind Steve. ‘No boyfriend?’

 

‘Sam will join us later,’ Steve ruffles through Bucky’s hair. ‘I want this punk for myself right now.’

 

‘Oh and what are you planning on doing to me while we’re alone you jerk?’

 

Steve noticed the smirk on Bucky’s face. ‘Get that smirk off your face. You know we’re going to run and without Sam we can talk more privately.’

 

‘Do you have something to hide from your boyfriend Steve? Is that it? What kind of secret could Captain America have that his own boyfriend isn’t allowed to hear?’

 

‘I know you are teasing punk so you better come with me for a run and who knows you’ll find out why I want to run alone with you.’

 

‘Okay, Okay. I behave for now. But you have to tell me why you want to talk to me in private.’ Bucky walks out of his house to follow Steve.

 

‘Patience my friend. I’ll talk about it while we run not before not after.’

 

Bucky groans. He wanted to know. What kind fo secret could Steve have? At least he wants to tell him right?That counts at least for something.

But the moment Steve starts about it Bucky wished he didn’t know. Steve as curious as he is wants to know more about Bucky and the dating site. Damn you Natasha. Why couldn’t you keep your mouth shut. Well at least Steve wants to talk to him about it without Sam near. Otherwise he would get a lot of teasing from the guy. Bucky really didn’t know what Steve saw in him. Does he really have good qualities? Either way Bucky starts to talk to Steve about it. That he made a profile on EverAfter and what his name is there. And that he doesn’t want to put a full picture of him there since he doesn’t want to scare people off neither want people just to talk to him because of how he looks like. He needs to feel a connection you know. Bucky is already glad that Steve knows what he is talking about and that he would do the same.

Bucky knew the question would come if he already had a conversation with someone. He replies honestly that there is a guy who has sent him a message and that he replied horribly on it. Steve assures him that if the guy is scared because of the reply that he wouldn’t be worth your time and trouble. Because if his true love would be there then that person wouldn’t be easily scared off. Maybe would even be attracted to it. Who knows?

 

Bucky punched Steve’s arm. ‘Yeah like how you are attracted to me? With me being a punk?’

 

Steve laughs. ‘Yes, I guess I do.’

 

‘Who’s attracted to who?’ Sam suddenly asks from behind them.

 

‘Are you jealous Sam? Afraid that I might love someone else too?’ Steve asks but chuckles then.

 

‘Where should I be jealous off? Everyone knows that the Falcon and Captain America are dating.’ Sam replied without trouble. ‘Everyone who would try to get between it would be stupid.’

Sam looks from Steve to Bucky and back. And points too Bucky. ‘Well off course you have him who means a lot to you but him I can handle.’

 

‘Oh really? Do you remember the time when I tore your wing off and you crashed down from the sky?’ Bucky replied with a smirk on his face.

 

‘Are you saying you will be able to do it again then? Since you weren’t yourself back then.’

 

‘Guys, could we please just run further? And stop this useless conversation. You both know I love you guys but each one differently.’Steve says as he stands between them.

Luckily for Steve they both join running further without continuing their conversation. Good thing Steve wanted Bucky alone first before he and Sam would start arguing again.

 

After an half and hour Sam is wondering why he joined the super soldiers. They both run too quickly for him and they started to tease him again. Steve started to say “On your left” again every time he passed him and a few seconds later he gets from Barnes a “On your right” Sam would really wanted to let them both trip against each other in the hope they would stop with it but every time he tries he fails because they jump over his feet so they wouldn’t fall. Steve and Bucky laughs every time Sam tries to trip them and after the fifth time they both would slow down and run the rest of the time at Sams pace. They just couldn’t resist teasing him a bit.

When Sam was finished with his run they all stopped. The two super soldiers could have go on for how long they would but agreed to stop at the same time with sam. Bucky decided to head home. He still needed to do things and is desperately in need of a shower.

 

**\- After his shower -**

 

Bucky grabbed a cup of coffee and a sandwich. While he eats and drinks he starts to check his messages again from EverAfter. He is curious of that guy replied back and what kind of reply it is. He just hopes he didn’t scare the guy off. He notices he has got a couple of messages. He will check those later. For now the one most important is the one from: CrossYourHeart.

 

**\- TheSoldier receives a message from: CrossYourHeart -**

_It’s okay. I know what you mean. Many people want to have your picture so they could help themselves. Or even want a date while they don’t know you. Don’t worry I know the struggle too._

 

Bucky sighs in relieve when he read the message. Good he didn’t scare the guy off. That’s a start now the question is how to keep talking with him?

 

**\- TheSoldier sends CrossYourHeart a message -**

_I’m glad I’m not the only one getting those messages. I know this is a dating site but does that really mean for some people just one-night stands? I don’t get it if they think that._

 

After Bucky sends the message he places his plate on the sink. He suspects the other to reply later but when he walks back he noticed he got a reply back. So that means he is online. Quickly he reads the message. Curious about what he was going to read.

 

**\- TheSoldier receives a message from: CrossYourHeart -**

_There are a lot of crazy people around here TheSoldier. You need to learn to navigate through them to find the people you want to meet._

 

**\- TheSoldier sends CrossYourHeart a message -**

_You’re right about that CrossYourHeart. But I think I already made a start in the right direction since I can talk to you without someone asking for a picture._

 

**\- TheSoldier receives a message from: CrossYourHeart -**

_You’re right about that TheSoldier. I’m not asking for your picture. You pick your own time for showing me._

 

Bucky smiles at the last message and replies back. They keep on replying to each other which causes Bucky to totally forget the time. He doesn’t fully mind it since he can talk easily to CrossYourHeart. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to meet him one day…

The moment the other stopped replying he notices his other messages. He suspects them all to be asking for pictures or a message with an occasionally dick picture in it. He immediately deletes the ones with those pictures in it. He certainty doesn’t need to see that from a total stranger.

Before he logs off on the website he notices that he looked over one message. One message from a certain AssGuard. He opens is carefully to see if there aren’t any pictures in it and luckily for him that isn’t the case and slowly starts to read the message.

 

**\- TheSoldier receives a message from AssGuard -**

_Hey Soldier, I came across your profile and totally respect that you want some privacy. I for one want that too but that doesn’t mean I won’t sent others messages just to talk. I hope you do me the honor of replying back to me. If not that is fine too. I won’t pressure you into replying._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone, Bucky has had a couple of people now who sent him a message. But I'm wondering if you can guess who is behind the ones who is messaging him?
> 
> Do you have an idea? Type it in the comments below and who knows you're right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone,
> 
> Like the warning in the last chapter I'm saying it here again.
> 
>  
> 
> In this chapter there will be minor spoilers from Avengers Endgame. There aren't any big ones in here so you are safe with reading it.

**\- Somewhere in Norway -**

 

Thor walks to the harbor. He wants to know how everyone was holding up there. Especially with everything that has happened to Asgard. ’He smiles when he sees his friend. Taking care of everything here. She is very capable for it. To lead people. She has too doesn’t she? She is a Valkyrie. ‘How is everything going here?’

 

‘Everything is fine. Everyone is accommodating just fine. We are all happy just to have a place to stay.’ Valkyrie replies to him. ’So I can say on behalf of everyone: Thank you for choosing this place.’

 

‘You’re welcome.’ Thor looks towards his people. He dislikes it that he couldn’t save them all but at least he has saveda lot of them. ‘How are you holding up?’

 

‘Me? Just fine.’

 

Thor rolls his eyes. ‘I know the booze is less powerful than ours in Asgard but who knows we will get close to that with the resources here.’

 

‘It’s not just the booze Thor.’ Valkyrie now rolled her eyes. ‘It’s just that we need to look at how things will go for us here. For all these people.’

 

‘What do you suggest?’

 

‘You are the only ruler we have left. No one else can rule us like you do…’

 

‘Well except maybe you.’

 

‘That’s besides the point I’m trying to make here.’ She says as she looks at him sternly. ‘You Thor need someone to share your life with and I don’t mean just with friends because you’re already doing that. But with someone you love. I’m sure that will give the people inspiration too when they see you with the one you love by your side.’

 

‘Since when are you so wise Valkyrie?’ Thor asks impressed.

 

‘Maybe I’ve always been that but you haven’t seen it.’ Valkyrie smirks. ‘But I need to show you something since I helped you already with that.’

 

‘With what? Finding someone for me?’ Thor frowns.

 

“Yes and no. Come with me and I’ll show you.’ Valkyrie says as she walks towards his home. Thor frowns as he walks after her and noticed that she walks towards his home. Did she do something there without him noticing it? That can’t be right? He would have known when he’s there.

Not much later walks Valkyrie inside of his home like she owns the place and walks over to his computer. She starts the computer and waits till he needs to log in. ‘Could you log in or do I need to guess what your password is?’

 

‘I’ll log in if you don’t watch.’ Thor says as he walks over to his computer. Valkyrie turns around so Thor quickly types in his password. What the hell did she do on there? And how could she if she didn’t know the password?

Valkyrie navigates towards a website. ‘They say this is the best one there is. So if you want to find someone you can look in this website.’

 

‘EverAfter? A dating-site?’

 

‘Yes. I have already made an account for you and don’t worry you can change the password so I can’t watch.’ Valkyrie says as she types in slowly the password so Thor can remember it.

 

‘You think I can’t find one on my own so you made an account for me on a dating-site?’ Thor says sounding offended.

 

‘I just wanted to help you to look everywhere and not only here. You know everyone here andyet haven’t made that connection with someone. So clearly you need to find it somewhere else.’

 

Thor wanted to reply on that and suddenly sees the name Valkyrie used as username for him. ‘Assguard? Really? You couldn’t think of something else?’

 

‘I could think something else but it’s probably best if they don’t know immediately it’s the god of thunder behind that account. This is still close to home without fully saying that it’s you.’

 

‘So instead of our home planet… I’m guarding an ass?’ Thor asks frowning as he thinks about that name.Valkyrie only shrugs. She doesn’t care about the meaning. All she wants is that he finally finds his happiness with someone instead of keeping on alone.

 

‘Fine… I look around this website if it makes you happy but don’t expect anything from it.’ Thor finally tells her as he looks through the site. ‘That you have high hopes for it doesn’t mean I have them.’

 

‘Just look Thor. It wouldn’t hurt to look does it?’ Valkyrie tells him and leave his house so he wouldn’t be able to reply to her.

 

Thor sighs. She means well but that doesn’t mean he agrees fully with it. Okay first changing the password otherwise she will get inside the account and knows what he does there.

Thor looks on the site. Trying to figure out how it works and who’s on there. Way too many Midgardians for sure. Not that that’s a bad thing. Especially since he had already something with a Midgardian woman. But he would probably be the only one who isn’t originally from Midgard.Midgardians are interesting. The way they communicate on this website for sure. You would think they would talk first and see if they find someone they like instead of immediately asking for a picture or a date. He better just talk first and see if he feels some kind of connection how little it may be. It’s at least something instead of giving a picture so everyone knows he’’s on the website. Valkyrie was right about that. Many Midgardians would probably want to go out on a dat with him if they knew it was him. It wouldn’t even be special anymore…. That was what Valkyrie would want for him right? For him to find that special someone how difficult it may be here… typing to some website to people all around Midgard…. It’s still weird but he will try. Like Valkyrie said: It wouldn’t hurt him to try.

 

After an hour Thor tries to start sending messages to people. Just message to talk to people. To see how they are before he needs to give more information about himself. Some Midgardians already want so much information or details that he isn’t planning on giving them. Because why would they already want to know how big he is? What does that even matter? It’s just a size you are right?

Thor suddenly stops with looking. He found a profile of someone who doesn’t have a picture of himself. He looks through it and reads the information. That guy probably wants the same as him. Finding out if you can get a connection with someone before you show yourself. Thor smiles because of it. He needs to send him a message now. He wants to get to know him but its up to the other if he would want it.

 

**\- Assguard sends a message to: TheSoldier-**

_Hey Soldier, I came across your profile and totally respect that you want some privacy. I for one want that too but that doesn’t mean I won’t sent others messages just to talk. I hope you do me the honor of replying back to me. If not that is fine too. I won’t pressure you into replying._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The people in this chapter will look like BEFORE Endgame IF their appearance has changed in Endgame.


	4. Chapter 4

**\- TheSoldier receives a message from AssGuard -**

_Hey Soldier, I came across your profile and totally respect that you want some privacy. I for one want that too but that doesn’t mean I won’t sent others messages just to talk. I hope you do me the honor of replying back to me. If not that is fine too. I won’t pressure you into replying._

 

Bucky smiles as he reads that message. It is a sweet message. Weird name but sweet message. He decides to reply back. It wouldn’t be nice to leave the guy hanging while he was so polite.

 

**\- TheSoldier sends a message to: AssGuard -**

_Hey Guard, Thanks for letting me know that you want it also some privacy. Now I know I’m not the only one who wants that. One question tho? Are you really guarding Asses? Cause that is kinda what you’re username implies._

 

Bucky chuckles. He so couldn’t help the question at the end. He needed to know where the weird name came from if the person behind is is a nice guy. He hopes the guy is online and can message back immediately. The guy at the other side sounds nice so he probably will be right?

 

**\- TheSoldier receives a message from AssGuard -**

_Guarding asses you say Soldier? Ehm… No? Did you ask it because of my username? If yes, a friend of mine made it and I have yet to find out how I can change it._

 

Bucky laughs as he reads the message. A friend of his made it? So I’m not the only one who’s friends are behind making an account. It made Bucky immediately relieved that he ain’t the only one in that too. Before he replies back he got another message from him.

 

**\- TheSoldier receives a message from AssGuard -**

_Soldier, I found where I can change my username. I’ll send another message when I have changed it._

 

Bucky smiles. It almost felt like he did it for him. The username change. He better not get things inside his head and get ahead of himself. That that guy really did it for him as if he felt that Bucky found his username weird.

 

**\- TheSoldier receives a message from AsGuard -**

_Hey Soldier, I think this is better don’t you think?_

 

Bucky smiles as he reads the message.

 

**\- TheSoldier sends a message to: AsGuard -**

_Hey Guard, nice change of name. You’re at least not guarding asses anymore. But you didn’t have to change it for me if that was the case._

 

**\- TheSoldier receives a message from AsGuard -**

_Soldier, I would lie if I said that I only did it for myself._

 

Bucky couldn’t help the blush that got on his cheeks. He did it also for him…

 

**\- TheSoldier sends a message to: AsGuard -**

_You didn’t have to do it for me Guard. But thanks for changing it a bit. It would sound weird to keep sending messages to an ass._

 

**\- TheSoldier receives a message from AsGuard -**

_You replied back to my message like I hoped you would so as thanks I also changed my name a bit for you Soldier._

 

Bucky smiles more. Oh my god… could he be even more sweeter? They just met and he is already doing this for him. He doesn’t want to loose this guy either.

 

**\- TheSoldier sends a message to: AsGuard -**

_Did you... Really mean it about a friend making your account?_

 

**\- TheSoldier receives a message from AsGuard -**

_Yes, she did. She thinks I need to find someone I can be happy with and that this was the best of all the sites._

 

Bucky’s surprised at how honest he is. Talking about that about without seeing any consequences.

 

**\- TheSoldier sends a message to: AsGuard -**

M _y friends are the same. They want me to find someone too. But in my case I was allowed to make it myself._

 

**\- TheSoldier receives a message from Asguard -**

_Well better to have friends who worry about you then friends who don’t. At least that is my opinion._

 

**\- TheSoldier sends a message to: Asguard -**

_You’re right about that Guard. I’m glad I met you here._

 

**\- TheSoldier receives a message from AsGuard -**

_I’m glad I met you to Soldier._

 

Bucky didn’t know what to reply on that right away. He was relieved that Guard was glad to meet him too. He hopes that they will become great friends. He couldn’t say anything about more. Only time will tell that.

 

**\- TheSoldier sends a message to: Asguard -**

_Thanks. I didn’t know that you could find people here where you can easily talk to without them wanting something from you. But now I know also because of you Guard._

 

Bucky smiles but frowns for a moment when he got a new message. It would be too quick if it was from AsGuard.

 

**\- TheSoldier receives a message from America’sAss -**

_Hey there, I would love to get to know you. Your name and profile sounds interesting so I’m sure you would be too. I hope you will reply back to me. xx_

 

Bucky growls. Oh come on! Don’t tell me Steve is behind that account to check on me. Who else would have that name that almost or does refer to Captain America’s ass. Oh damn. That person seriously has Steves ass as profile picture. He needs to reply back on it.

 

**\- TheSoldier replies to: America’sAss -**

_Hey, do I want to know who is behind this account? I doubt the real Captain America would be it. But if he is I can guarantee you that I will kick his ass. Same with if it’s Sam. Because there is no fan behind this account since the picture is made in Caps apartment._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do you guys like the interaction between TheSoldier en AsGuard?
> 
>  
> 
> And who will be behind America'sAss?
> 
>  
> 
> (Yes, I deliberately put it in here because of Avengers: End game)


	5. Chapter 5

 

**\- TheSoldier replies to: America’sAss -**

_Hey, do I want to know who is behind this account? I doubt the real Captain America would be it. But if he is I can guarantee you that I will kick his ass. Same with if it’s Sam. Because there is no fan behind this account since the picture is made in Caps apartment._

 

Bucky is curious about who’s behind it. Well it either is Steve or Sam. It’s made in Steve’s apartment so no one except friends of his can have made that picture. If he really need to suspect someone it’s probably Sam. He loves to annoy Bucky. But if Steve would be happy to know his boyfriend is on a dating site with a reference to him…

 

**\- TheSoldier receives a message from America’sAss -**

_Oh really? Is the picture that I used from him home? OMG now I’m going to fangirl for real. I just found this picture online so sorry if I offended you with it. Hope you won’t kick my ass because of it. And that my name is Samantha… not Sam. I can send you a picture if you want._

 

Okay. That’s it! It has to be Sam! Who else could it be? Bucky grabs his stuff and goes over to Steve’s place.

 

**\- At Steve’s place -**

 

Steve looks surprised when he opens the door. ‘Bucky? What’s wrong?’

 

Bucky doesn’t look amused. ‘Is Sam here?’

 

‘Yes, he is doing some stuff behind the pc while I draw. Is there something wrong?’ Steve asks worried.

 

‘I’ll show you what’s wrong,’ Bucky says as he grabs his phone and walks inside. He logs in into the website from EverAfter and goes to his messages. ‘This is what’s wrong.’

 

Steve looks at his phone and notices the chat from America’sAss. ‘You’re pissed someone used that username and messaged you?’

 

‘No! The picture Steve! Look at the picture!’ Bucky immediately opened the profile picture.

 

‘That’s just my ass…’ Steve says but notices then the background. ‘In my living room…’

 

‘See what I mean…’ Bucky says and tucks his phone away. ‘That’s why I suspect it’s Sam on that account.’

 

‘If it’s him it’s my fault… I let it slip that you were on a dating site…’ Steve says as he walks over to where Sam is.

 

’Steve….’ Bucky sighs and follows his best friend. ’Stupid… I never should have told you.’

 

‘I’m sorry Buck.. Still Sam didn’t need to do that,’ Steve walks into the room were Sam is. The moment Sam hears something he closes a site.

 

‘Steve… Are you done drawing?’ Sam asks surprised and looks than with big eyes when he notices Bucky. ‘Hey Bucky.’

 

‘Don’t ‘Hey Bucky’ me Samantha,’ Bucky replies annoyed.

 

‘Sam, do you have to tell me something?’ Steve asks him then as he stands between the two men.

 

’Steve… I…’ Sam starts and sighs then. ‘Okay I made an account on that dating site to tease Bucky…’

 

‘With my Ass as profile name and picture…’ Steve adds.

 

Sam blushes a bit. ‘I can’t help it that my boyfriend has such a nice ass.’ He says in his defense.

 

‘Sam! It’s also a picture of my home… I don’t want people to know where I live…’

 

‘So… you want me to delete the account?’

 

‘Yes!’ Bucky replies.

 

‘No… just keep it around in case we need to check something but you are changing the picture.’ Steve says sternly.

 

‘In case you need to check something?’ Bucky asks confused.

 

‘Yes, if you aren’t sure about an account Sam can always check it through his account or me check it since he will give me the information of the account.’

 

Sam nods. He doesn’t want to have Steve mad at him. He opens the page again and changes the profile picture immediately.

 

‘You don’t trust me on there?’ Bucky asks as Steve immediately turns towards him.

 

‘I trust you Buck but I don’t trust the people on that site to only have good intentions.’ Steve explains.

 

‘I’m sure the two I’m talking to have good intentions Stevie. No need to worry.’ Bucky smiles. He has faith in both people he talk to on EverAfter. ‘And I’m not going to tell their names so you or Sam will look for them.’

 

‘You know I won’t but yes Sam probably would.’ Steve says as Sam huffs in response.

 

‘Do you want to change the password Steve so I can’t get in on my own?’ Sam asks.

 

‘No, I trust you not to tease Bucky with that anymore.’

 

‘Well since I know now that Sam was behind the account I will leave you two alone. Hope you can finish what ever you were drawing Stevie.’

 

‘So do i.’

 

‘See you Stevie…’ Bucky smiles as he starts to leave. ‘Bye Sam.’

 

Both guys wave back to Bucky and Steve closes the front door.

 

‘Steve… I found something on that site… It could be someone you know…’ Sam says then and takes Steve back with him to the pc.

 

‘AsGuard… You think that could be Thor?’ Steve asks.

 

‘Well Asgard and Asguard... well it looks to much a coincidence...’

 

‘I will ask Thor about it.’ Steve says thinking. ‘Then again… we don’t know if Bucky talks with him.’


	6. Chapter 6

**\- A month later -**

 

Bucky smiles as he logs in into EverAfter. He is still glad to have two people there where he could talk to without any strings attached. Even though he wants to meet them eventually. It couldn’t hurt could it? He talks to both of them so much that he feels like he has known them his whole life. He’ll see how it goes. Especially that they call each other by name… well Bucky didn’t give his original name off course but it comes a bit close with Jason right?

 

**\- TheSoldier receivesa message from AsGuard -**

_Hey Jason, hope you slept well. I heard that a friend of mine asked me to come over and stay with him for a couple of weeks. Don’t look sad because of it since he lives across the ocean. Which means I will be closer to you than I am now._

 

**\- TheSoldier replies to: AsGuard -**

_Hope you slept well to Thomas. You had me worried for a moment. I thought that would mean you wouldn’t have internet so you won’t be here… You do have internet right? Please tell me you have especially when you are closer to me now._

 

**\- TheSoldier receives a message from AsGuard -**

_I’m sure he has internet to Jason don’t worry about that. Otherwise I have a couple of other friends there who probably will have it._

 

**\- TheSoldier replies to: AsGuard -**

_Yay! I’d love to keep on talking to my favorite European._

 

**\- TheSoldier receives a message from AsGuard -**

_I won’t stop messaging my favorite American. So you don’t have to worry Jason._

 

**\- TheSoldier replies to: AsGuard -**

_When are you leaving?_

 

**\- TheSoldier receives a message from AsGuard -**

_Tomorrow or the day after. I’m not sure. It depends on my friend when I can come over. So I think probably tomorrow since I haven’t contacted him yet about the date._

 

**\- TheSoldier replies to: AsGuard -**

_Message me when you are here. Then I know you crossed the ocean safely Thomas._

 

**\- TheSoldier receives a message from AsGuard -**

_I will message you Jason when I’m there. I’m gonna call my friend now to see when I need to leave. Talk to you soon._

 

**\- TheSoldier replies to: AsGuard -**

_Talk to you soon Thomas. And have a safe trip._

 

Bucky smiles. Did his European friend just tell him he comes to the States? No time difference with talking to him anymore. And who knows… who knows they could meet… Well only if Thomas would want to.

Bucky wants to log off when a message pops up.

 

**\- TheSoldier receives a message from CrossYourHeart -**

_Hey Jason, how are you today? Hope everything is going well for you._

 

**\- TheSoldier replies to: CrossYourHeart -**

_Hey Frank, everything is fine with me thanks for asking. I hope everything is fine with you too._

 

**\- TheSoldier receives a message from CrossYourHeart -**

_I’m fine. Only I keep wondering who Jason is. I keep talking with you and feel like we really have a connection you know?_ _I would love to meet you. I won’t force you. Just think about it okay?_  
  
**\- TheSoldier replies to: CrossYourHeart -**

_I’ll think about it Frank. No promises since it’s so suddenly and out of the blue. I’ll message you later the answer okay?_

 

**\- TheSoldier receives a message from CrossYourHeart -**

_Take your time Jason. I’m sorry for suddenly dropping it on you but I can’t help it that I’m so curious._

 

Bucky logs off. He really needs to think about it. Yes he would like to meet Frank… but it still was out of the blue. And where would they meet? Not somewhere private right? Somewhere where there were more people… but where could he go best?

Bucky sighs… he knows who can help him. Who better than his best friend Steve? He grabs quickly his jacket and keys and goes to his best friends place

 

**\- At Steve’s place -**

 

‘Yes, you can come over today Thor. That isn’t a problem. I make the guest room ready for you,’ Steve replies Thor over the phone.

 

‘Thanks Steve. I will be coming with help of Stormbreaker… I think I better land next to the Avengers facility than your place right?’ Thor replies.

 

‘Yes, that would be best. I don’t want you to crush people here. And I’ll pick you up at the facility in a couple of hours then?’

 

‘Yes. I will be ready in a couple of hours. Valkyrie takes over from me here so I can come over to you guys.’

 

Steve suddenly hears the doorbell. ‘Good. Thor, I need to hang up now since someone is at the door. See you later.’

 

‘See you later Steve.’ Thor replies and hang up.

 

Steve walks over to the front door and opens it. Immediately he sees a nervous Bucky.

 

‘Bucky? Whats wrong?’

 

‘One of the guys asked me if I wanted to meet him…’ Bucky replies and bites his lower lip.

 

‘Come in,’ Steve lets Bucky come inside and closes the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehm... guys... Are we sure we want to let CrossYourHeart and Bucky meet in real?


	7. Chapter 7

‘So one of the guys want to see you?’ Steve asks as he walks with Bucky into the living room. ‘Which is it?’

 

‘Frank… also knows as CrossYourHeart,’ Bucky replies a bit shy while sitting down on the couch. ‘Sam ain’t near is he?’

 

‘No Sam is at work. You don’t have to worry about that Buck. He can’t hear you.’

 

Bucky sighs relieved. ‘Sorry, I just don’t want to get teased about this.’

 

‘I understand Bucky don’t worry,’ Steve smiles and sits down across of him.

 

‘I just don’t know if I have to do it…’ Bucky starts.

 

‘First: you don’t have to do anything if you don’t want it. It is up to you if you want to meet him Bucky.’

 

‘I think I would love to meet him Steve,’ Bucky looks at his best friend. ‘I’ve been talking with him for a month now and I really enjoy talking to him.’

 

‘But is it enough for you to want to meet him? He is still a stranger since you don’t know what he looks like.’

 

‘I know… and that’s why I’m wondering what to do. Also because he doesn’t know how I look like either.’

 

‘If you want to meet him Bucky. Do it in the park where everyone can see you.’

 

‘I will Stevie. Other people will be around so I’m not alone in cease it’s a creep.’

 

Steve smiles. ‘You can tell them what you are going to wear then but don’t send him a picture okay? Not from yourself.’

 

Bucky nods. ‘And if he tells me what he’s gonna wear too then I know how to recognize him too.’

 

‘Yes, so you only need to think of a day and time when you want to meet him.’

 

‘Tomorrow? Around noon?’ Bucky says thinking. ‘And no one of our friends is going to watch me Steve.’

 

‘Are you sure Bucky? What if something happens?’ Steve asks worried. ‘I don’t want to loose you.’

 

‘You won’t. Since I know he won’t hurt me.’ Bucky replies.

 

Steve looks with puppy eyes towards Bucky.

 

‘Steve! You can’t watch me neither the rest of our friends. I’m a grown man who knows what he is doing.’

 

‘Okay… Just call me when you are there and how it went okay?’

 

‘Okay I can do that for you Steve so you don’t have to worry about me.’

 

‘Thanks Bucky.’ Steve smiles softly.

 

‘Okay! Can I use your pc and send Frank the message?’ Bucky smiles and stands up

 

‘Go ahead,’ Steve says and sees Bucky already walking to the pc.

 

Bucky smiles as he opens the website EverAfter.

 

**\- TheSoldier replies to: CrossYourHeart -**

_I have thought about it and I would love to meet you. Do you have time tomorrow at noon to be at the park?_

 

**\- TheSoldier receives a message from CrossYourHeart -**

_I’ll be there. Near the ice cream stall by the lake?_

 

**\- TheSoldier replies to: CrossYourHeart -**

_Yes, that’s good. I’ll send you tomorrow morning what I’m wearing okay?_

 

**\- TheSoldier receives a message from CrossYourHeart -**

_I’ll do the same. See you tomorrow._

 

**\- TheSoldier replies to: CrossYourHeart -**

_See you tomorrow Frank._

 

Bucky logs off and frowns slightly. Did it feel a bit different now with Frank than usual? He probably thinks too much now or Frank his also busy with other things besides replying. That would probably it. He would love to meet him to just like he does.

Bucky walks back to Steve with a soft smile.

 

‘Thanks for letting me borrow your pc for a couple of minutes.’

 

‘You’re welcome Bucky,’ Steve smiles. ‘Do you want to stay or do you want to make yourself already sort of ready for tomorrow?’

 

‘Last one,’ Bucky smiles. ‘I better look what I will wear then. I need to have the perfect outfit.’

 

Steve laughs and walks over to his best friend. ‘Go then and make yourself ready. But keep in mind to take deep breaths if you’re getting a panic attack.’

 

Bucky pushes him away. ‘I’ll remember jerk. I always needed to tell that to you.’

 

Steve laughs. ‘I couldn’t resist okay.’

 

‘I’ll tell you tomorrow how it went,’ Bucky replies and walks to the front door.

 

Steve walks after him. ‘Just be safe Bucky and try and have a good time.’

 

‘I will Stevie,’ Bucky smiles and walks to the front door towards his own place.

 

Steve watches Bucky go. He didn’t fully like it but he couldn’t stop him either. He just want his best friend safe…

Wait a minute! Thor comes over and stays here a couple of weeks… What if Thor is accidentally in the park too? He could be around in case something happens? Bucky doesn’t know him so I will keep my promise to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like it that Bucky doesn't have a back-up? no one who is there just in case?  
> Doe he need it? you never know off course.


	8. Chapter 8

**\- Somewhere in Norway -**

 

‘You’ll be okay Valkyrie. I know you will lead my people well in my absence,’ Thor tells her and rests his big hand on her shoulder.

 

‘Thanks Thor. It’s an honor to take your place in your absence,’ She tells him. ‘But what are you going to do there?’

 

‘Just meeting my Avenger friends. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen them,’ Thor replies casually.

 

‘So you’re not gonna meet the one you’re talking to on that dating site?’ Valkyrie asks with a smirk.

 

‘No! That isn’t why I go there Valkyrie!’ Thor immediately tells her.

 

Valkyrie laughs. ‘Okay maybe that isn’t the main reason why you go but you would like to meet him too.’

 

‘Yes… I can’t deny that I would love to meet him too but I won’t ask him. He needs to be ready for it first.’

 

‘How noble. So you wait till he finally wants to meet you even if he would never do it?’

 

‘Yes…’

 

‘I hope for you that he wants to meet you Thor. You deserve happiness after all that has happened,’ Valkyrie smiles softly. ‘Now go you big softie. I’ll lead your people in the meantime.’

 

’Thanks Valkyrie. For everything,’

 

She nods and walks away towards her own home.

 

Thor walks inside his home and grabs his bag and Stormbreaker. ‘Go to Valkyrie if something happens Korg.’

 

‘You’re already leaving? I thought we would still have some time before you go,’ Korg replies.

 

’Sorry Korg but I need to go now. So see you in a couple of weeks.’

 

‘Okay see ya!’ Korg replies and continue’s with his game.

 

Thor shake his head smiling for a moment and walks outside of his home. He walks towards a hill where no one would get hurt if he used Stormbreaker to go to his friends.

 

**\- At the Avenger facility -**

 

Steve waits in front of the building. He knows Thor could be here any minute now. Steve looks at his watch for a moment. Did he have the time difference between them wrong?

 

‘Did you miss me?’ Thor asks smirking. ‘You didn’t think I would be late did you Steve?’

 

Steve looks up and chuckle. ‘Off course not.’

 

They both walk towards each other. Thor drops his bag and lays Stormbreaker on it and hugs his friend then. ‘I missed you my friend.’

 

‘I missed you to Thor,’ Steve hugs him back. ‘I hope everything is going fine there in Norway and that you have had enough rest.’

 

‘I did and I needed it… I’m sorry for suddenly leaving after…’

 

‘It’s okay Thor. We understand,’ Steve smiles and looks at his friend. ’Taking your time did good for you.’

 

‘How are the rest of our friends? Tony, Natasha, Clint and Banner?’

 

Thor grabs Stormbreaker and his bag as Steve started to walk towards his car. ‘Tony is fine. He is happy with Pepper. Natasha and Clint are fine too and happily together. And you know Banner… he is happy on his own as long as we’re around him from time to time there won’t be a problem with Hulk or him.’

 

Thor nods. ‘I can’t wait to see them all again. But if forgot to ask how you are.’

 

‘I’m fine and happy with Sam in my life and off course my best friend Bucky,’ Steve smiles and unlocks his car. ‘But I will need your help with something.’

 

They both get into the car and starts to dive towards Steve’s place.

 

‘You need my help? What do I need to do for you?’ Thor asks curious.

 

‘If you could go to the park tomorrow around noon and watch the people there. My best friend Bucky will be there and I’m not sure he will be safe.’

 

‘Then why aren’t you keeping watch over your friend?’

 

‘Because I promised him I wouldn’t be watching him and neither are our friends allowed but since Bucky doesn’t know you…’

 

‘So you can ask me without getting in trouble with him you mean?’

 

‘Yes, but if you don’t want it that would be okay too. I can understand you want to go to our friends first instead to go to the park.’

 

‘Steve, I won’t mind going to the park to make sure your best friend is okay.’ Thor smiles. ‘But better rest as soon as possible so I will be fully fit tomorrow.’

 

‘As you wish and thank you Thor,’ Steve smiles.

 

‘You’re welcome Steve.’


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

**\- The next day in the park around noon -**

 

Thor sits down on a bench with a newspaper. Not that he read those things but Steve told him that it was better to pretend and read it then watching his best friend the whole time. Steves best friend word otherwise be very suspicious if someone keeps watching in his direction.

He heard from Steve what his best friend Bucky looks like and that he was going to meet someone near the ice cream stall. Good thing he sits across from it.

 

Wait a minute! Is that? Is that Steve’s best friend now who is walking towards it? It certainly looks like it. Thor quickly grabs his newspaper and starts to pretend to read it.

 

 

Bucky stands near the ice creamstall. It was almost noon so he knew Frank would be here soon. He starts to look around. Not many people are there. Just a few kids playing with parents watching. Someone who reads the paper while enjoying the sun.

Okay maybe he was starting to get a bit nervous…. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea without Steve close… Well he couldn’t do anything about it now right? Frank could be here any minute.

Bucky looks towards the lake from his place. It’s beautiful.

 

 

Thor looks just over his newspaper and notices a guy walking towards Bucky. This is probably the guy he is meeting for the first time. He immediately holds the newspaper different so he could read and watch at the same time in case Bucky needs him.

 

 

‘Frank?’ Bucky asks as he hears footsteps. He wants to turn around but hears Frank talk.

 

‘Don’t turn around just yet,’ Frank tells him. ‘I’m not fully ready.’

 

‘Okay,’ Bucky nods and waits till Frank tells him he could turn around.

 

‘Could you put you left hand behind you first so I can hold it?’ Franks asks him.

 

Bucky blinks. Why his left hand? Is it coincidence? He couldn’t know about his left arm could he?

‘Is right okay too?’

 

’No, I’m closer to your left hand,’ Frank replies.

 

‘But… Frank…’ Bucky starts but suddenly feels someone grab his metal hand and puts it tightly behind his back.

 

‘You didn’t think you could escape me that easily did you soldier?’ Frank whispers in his ear while holding Bucky’s arm.

 

Bucky needed to look who’s behind him and looks directly towards Brock Rumlow. ‘Not you!’

 

Brock smirks. ‘Surprise! You’re not getting away from me again.’

 

‘Let me go!’ Bucky shouts but Brock holds his arm tighter and hold his other arm too.

 

‘You better shut that mouth off yours or else…’ Brock whispers in his ear threatening.

 

 

Thor stands up when he hears Bucky shouting. From his view he only sees the other behind him but if Bucky shouts he knows something is wrong. He walks quickly over to them but tries not to alert them that he is walking towards them.

 

 

‘Or else what?’ Bucky asks softly. He doesn’t want to know it but he hope so badly that someone is close. Why didn’t he listen to Steve…

 

‘Oh… you know what else soldier… You know that pretty well what I can do to you,’ Brock tells him with a smirk on his face.

 

Bucky swallows. Unfortunately he knows what Brock can do. That’s exactly the reason why Bucky broke up with him. ‘Let me go…’

 

‘You know I won’t soldier. Not anymore,’ Brock tells him but suddenly gasps as someone wraps his hand around his throat and cuts off the air to his lungs.

 

Bucky hears Brock suddenly gasp. What happened? How can Brock suddenly gasp? Is someone going to rescue him?

 

‘He told you to let him go,’ Bucky hears from behind him. He smiles. Someone came to his rescue!

 

‘I would let him go if I were you or I squeeze it even more tighter,’ Thor looks at Brock disgusting.

 

Brock tries to say something but he couldn’t breath for it. He glares at the guy who hold his throat. Who does he think he is? Brock slowly lets go of Bucky’s right arm.

 

Thor holds Brocks throats less tightly so he would be able to take small breaths again.

 

‘Let go of me! This is something between me and my boyfriend!’ Brock growls towards Thor.

 

‘EX- boyfriend!’ Bucky corrects him right away. ‘I didn’t want to see you anymore remember!’

 

Brock wants to reply to that but Thors hold on his throat is suddenly tighter.

 

‘Oh, lying to aren’t we? If you don’t want to get in anymore trouble you better let go of his other arm.’ Thortells him.

 

Brock glares at him even more. Oh he is going to enjoy tearing that guy apart when he is free.

 

‘Let go of him or do I need to keep holding your throat till you turn blue?’ Thor asks as he glares back at Brock.

 

Brock swallows but lets Bucky’s metal arm go.

 

Bucky immediately dashes behind the stranger the moment he is free. He prefers someone between him and Brock now so Brock can’t hurt him.

 

Thor lets go of Brock throat but Brock immediately turns around and wants to punch Thor in the face.

 

Before Brocks fist could touch Thor he already holds the fist. ‘You’re still not done are you?’

 

‘Not till I get him back!’ He shouts and tries to punch Thor again.

 

Thor grabs Brocks other fist before it his him. ‘Do you want to walk with or without your dignity in tact?’

 

Brock growls and tries to kick Thor between his legs but Thor quickly kicks Brocks legs from under him so he falls on the ground.

Before Brock can stand back up Thor grabs him again by his neck and lifts him so he can look in his face.

 

‘You stop stalking him. Do you hear me,’ Thor says sternly in Brocks face. ‘If you don’t then I won’t be nice anymore and this was me being nice.’

 

‘I do what I want. I don’t have to listen to you,’ Brock growls back with difficult.

 

‘Then I guess you will find out what I’m going to do when you bother him again,’ Thor tells him and throws him into the lake.

 

 

Bucky looks with big eyes towards Thor as he turns towards him. Holy Shit! He is freaking gorgeous! How did he get so lucky to get rescued by a handsome guy like him. He isn’t sure anymore if he is still on earth cause it looks much like heaven with a guy like him in front of him.

 

‘Are you okay?’ Thor asks with a frown because Bucky didn’t reply right away.

 

‘Oh… yeah sorry,’ Bucky smiles shyly and scratches behind his head.

 

‘We need to get out of here fast before he gets out of the water,’ Thor tells him and turns to leave.

 

‘Yeah you’re right,’ Bucky nods but suddenly notices a hand on his lower back. He tenses a bit but reminds himself then that it’s the hand of the handsome stranger.

 

Thor pushes Bucky slowly away from the lake. He didn’t want to force him but if Bucky doesn’t leave soon that guy would be here again.

 

Luckily for Thor Bucky walks with him but what he doesn’t know is the slight blush on his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor to the rescue =)


	10. Chapter 10

Thor lets go of Bucky’s back the moment they are out of the park. From here they could go anywhere they wanted and are at least away from the guy who attacked Bucky.

 

Bucky turns towards Thor and looks up to him with a smile. ‘Thank you for rescuing me.’

 

‘You’re welcome,’ Thor replies back with a smile. ‘I’m Thor by the way.’

 

‘Bucky,’ Bucky replies. ‘Do you… Do you maybe have time for a cup of coffee as thanks for rescuing me?’

 

Thor smiles. ‘I have time for it.’

 

Bucky smiles brightly. He agreed! His handsome savior agreed to grab a cup of coffee! ‘I’ll know just the place for it.’

 

Thor smiles too. It was good to see him smiling. Especially after what just happened. ‘Is it okay if I meanwhile text a friend I’m going to be later?’

 

‘Thats fine,’ Bucky smiles and thinks he better should send Steve a message with what happened.

 

**\- At Steve’s place -**

 

Steve looks up from his drawing when he hears he got a message. As he walks towards it he hears he got a second one.Is it one person sending two messages or is it two different people?

He grabs his phone and noticed he got two messages. One from Bucky and the other from Thor.

Steve decides the open the one from Thor first. He presumes that one would be shorter than the one from Bucky.

 

- **Thor-**

Hey Steve. I needed to save Bucky. Good thing you wanted me to watch him. He really needed it. I’ll tell you more when I’m back again. But he is safe now and I’m going to go and have some coffee with him.

 

Steve looks with big eyes to the message. Bucky needed a rescue. Who was there? Who does he need to keep away from his best friend?

 

**-Steve-**

Thanks Thor. I already warned him but he was too stubborn. Take good care of him for me Thor.

 

**-Thor-**

I will. Don’t worry.

 

Now Steve really needed to read Bucky’s message. Bucky must know now who was there right?

 

**-Bucky-**

I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you Stevie. T_T It was Brock… Good thing a handsome stranger came to my rescue. ^_^ Tell you about both later. I’m now going out with said handsome stranger. Which name is Thor. ^_^

 

Steve chuckles. Okay he didn’t see that coming. Bucky who likes Thor. Then it’s a good thing he let Thor go. Now he immediately thinks of something else besides Brock.

 

**-Steve-**

Have fun Bucky. You deserve the distraction as long as you tell me later all that had happened.

 

**-Bucky-**

I will Stevie. I know you worry about me and glad you do. Talk to you later.

 

Steve puts his phone down and thinks of something. ‘Sam!’

 

Sam walk into the room. ‘What is it? What happened?’

 

‘The one Bucky met was Rumlow…’

 

‘That son of a Bitch! He doesn’t want to let Bucky go does he?’

 

‘Get behind the pc. We’ll make sure he can’t stalk Bucky through that anymore.’ Steve stands up and walks with Sam over to the pc.

 

**\- Somewhere in town -**

 

‘This is it!’ Bucky smiles as he sees the little coffee shop. ‘It is maybe small but it has the best coffee there is.’

 

‘It looks cute. It makes me wonder what it looks like from the inside,’ Thor says with a smile.

 

‘Good thing we are going inside then!’ Bucky says with a big smile and opens the door for him shyly.

 

‘Thank you,’ Thor smiles as he walks inside. He is cute to and not only the coffee shop.

 

Thor looks around the shop while Bucky walks inside. ‘Do you mind where we’re sitting? I kind of have a favorite spot here.’

 

Thor looks at him. ‘I won’t mind where we’re sitting Bucky. So yes we can sit in your favorite spot.’

 

Bucky smiles and walks over to the table in the corner. Next to it stands a bookcase which is carved out of what looks like a tree.

 

Thor looks at it and walks towards him. He smiles. He can understand why Bucky likes this place and that spot. It almost looks like you’re in a different world when you look around. Bucky looks so happy being here and with him while they just met. It’s adorable.

 

‘Thor, come..’ Bucky smiles and sits down. ‘What kind of coffee do you drink?’

 

‘I drink barely coffee,’ Thor tells him as he sits across from him. ‘You’re allowed to choose for me.’

 

‘Are you sure?’ Bucky asks.

 

‘I trust you in choosing my drink.’

 

Bucky smiles and stands up. ‘Okay. I’ll be right back with the order.’

 

Thor takes out his phone and types a message to Steve: _I didn’t know your best friend could be so adorable in his favorite coffee shop._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

**\- At Steve’s place -**

 

Steve smiles as he reads Thors message: _I didn’t know your best friend could be so adorable in his favorite coffee shop._

 

‘Sam, I’m tempted to try and be a matchmaker between two friends of us.’

 

Sam looks up. ‘Matchmaker? Are you sure Steve?’

 

‘Yes!’ Steve smiles. ‘Bucky finds Thor handsome and Thor finds Bucky adorable. It has to mean something.’

 

‘But Bucky has his dating profile too. With Brock out of the picture he had someone else there too right?’

 

‘And we don’t know how serious he is with that other guy.’

 

‘Exactly.’

 

’So we need to find out who that other guy is then.’

 

‘Before we play matchmaker for them yes, Steve.’

 

‘Can’t you find out?’ Steve asks Sam with puppy eyes.

 

‘I’ll try if you don’t complain later that I was on that site.’

 

‘I won’t I promise.’ Steve smiles and gives Sam a kiss on his cheek.

 

**\- At the coffee shop -**

 

Thor smiles when Bucky gives him his order and sits down across off him with his.

 

’Thanks again for saving me Thor,’ Bucky smiles and sips from his coffee.

 

‘You’re welcome Bucky. I’m glad I was around to save you.’ Thor smiles and takes a sip from his coffee too. He blinks for a moment when he noticed something is in his coffee. ’W..what is the extra flavor?’

 

‘Oh… I hope you like it…’ Bucky says with a blush. ‘I always take a coffee with caramel syrup. So I ordered one for you too.’

 

Thor takes another sip and smiles. ‘It’s good. Thanks Bucky.’

 

Bucky smiles. He is glad Thor likes it.

 

‘How are you feeling now?’ Thor asks carefully.

 

Bucky looks to his coffee and takes a sip. ‘Bit shaken but fine thanks to you.’

 

Thor watches him. ‘If he knows what’s good for him he will leave you alone from now on. And if he doesn’t then I’ll protect you again.’

 

Bucky looks slowly up to him. He couldn’t help the slight blush on his cheeks. What is he? His knight in shining armor? ‘But how can I contact you Thor?’

 

Thor smiles and slides over his phone. ‘Add your phone number in it and I’ll call you so you have my number.’

 

‘Are you sure?’ Bucky looks to him. He sees Thor nods and types in his phone number. Bucky couldn’t help it and immediately calls himself with Thors phone. He looks sheepishly towards the guy who starts to chuckle.

 

‘You’re lucky you’re cute,’ Thor tells him and takes his phone back.

 

Him? Cute? Bucky looks shy to his phone and ads Thor into his contacts under: Thor, knight in shining armor. He couldn’t help himself. Thor saved him from Brock so he is his knight.

 

Thor takes a sip from his coffee again as he watches Bucky. He is glad Steve let him watch his best friend. He is happy to have met Bucky. He hopes they will be friends. Hopefully for a long time.

 

Bucky looks at his coffee cup and noticed its empty. He couldn’t help the pout. So… their coffee date is over… He looks hopeful to Thor but sees that he has finished his coffee too.

‘I think… this was it? For our coffee date…’

 

Thor chuckles. ‘I think it is yes.’

 

Bucky bites his lip. He isn’t sure what to say now. He really doesn’t want it to end.

 

‘Do you wantme to walk you home?’ Thor asks. ‘You look like you aren’t ready to say goodbye yet.’

 

Bucky blushes and stand up. ‘I’m gonna pay for the coffee and yes on walking home…’ Before Bucky walks to the counter he suddenly stops. ‘On second thought I think I go to my best friends place so you could come with me if you want.’

 

‘Sure. I won’t mind.’ Thor smiles. Knowing damn well that Bucky means Steve’s place.

 

They both walk out of the coffee shop after Bucky had paid.

 

Bucky smiling because he has still time with Thor and let him meet Steve while hoping Steve approves Thor as a friend.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 

As Thor and Bucky were walking next to each other towards Steve’s home. Bucky glances sometimes over to Thor. While Thor pretended not to notice.

 

’Thor..?’

 

‘Yes?’

 

‘Can you… tell me more about yourself?’ Bucky smiles shyly towards him.

 

‘Are you curious about me?’ Thor asks with a smirk.

 

Bucky nodded. ‘I want to know more about the one who saved me.’

 

Thor smiles. ‘What do you want to know?’

 

Bucky smiles happily. ‘Am I allowed to ask everything?’

 

‘That will depend on what you are asking.’

 

‘Okay.’ Bucky smiles and start to think. What to ask him without being too obvious? ‘Where are you from? I haven’t seen you around here till today.’

 

‘Honestly?’

 

‘Yes?’

 

‘Space.’ Thor tells him without saying more.

 

‘Space?’ Bucky frowns but looks towards him.

 

‘Yes space.’ Thor chuckles. ‘I know it sounds weird but more things will sound even more weird when you know more about me.’

 

‘Like what?’ Bucky looks now curious towards him.

 

‘I’m a god.’ Thor looks towards Bucky.

 

‘You are what?’ Bucky looks surprised towards him. ‘A god? How?’

 

Thor laughs. ‘Well if my parents are gods so that makes me one too. And I think you know how two people can get an offspring.’

 

‘Ehhh… don’t get into detail with that last part,’ Bucky tells him with big eyes. ‘But if you are a god... You’re a god off?’

 

‘I’m the god of Thunder,’ Thor tells him proudly.

 

‘The god of Thunder…’ Bucky repeats him as he is in awe. He is saved by a god… He smiles as he watches Thor. he knows they are close to Steve’s home now so the time to say goodbye is getting closer but at least he knows more about him right?

 

‘Yes,’ Thor smiles back at him. ‘I told you getting to know me will get weird.’

 

‘Maybe… but I have seen much weird things too,’ Bucky tells him. ’So I’m not that easily surprised anymore.’

 

Thor notices Steve’s home getting closer to them. Is he going to tell Bucky that he is staying with Steve now or not? He is curious about the face Bucky will have when he suddenly notices it. He couldn’t help being curious about all the faces Bucky could make.

 

’Tell them when you want Bucky,’ Thor smiles as he replies on him. ‘I’m not forcing you to do so.’

 

Bucky smiles. He really is happy to have met Thor. He hopes they will become great friends.

 

**\- At Steve’s place -**

 

The moment Bucky wanted to knock on the door the door suddenly opened.

 

Bucky yelps in surprise but sees then his best friend in the door opening.

 

Thor can’t help but chuckle because of Bucky’s reaction.

 

‘You Jerk! Couldn’t you wait till I had knocked,’ Bucky tells Steve annoyed.

 

Steve and Thor both laugh.

 

‘I can see why you two are best friends,’ Thor tells them smiling.

 

‘Come in you two,’ Steve smiles back.

 

Bucky blinks because of what Steve says. ‘But you don’t…’

 

‘…know Thor?’ Steve finishes for him.

 

Bucky looks at both of them with big eyes. ‘You two know each other?’

 

Steve and Thor both laugh again.

 

‘Yes, Thor is part of the Avengers too Bucky,’ Steve chuckles.

 

Bucky looks pouting to Thor. ‘You didn’t tell me you knew Steve…’

 

‘You haven’t asked either,’ Thor tells him with a smile and ruffles through Bucky’s hair.

 

‘You guys are mean,’ Bucky still pout a bit but goes quickly inside.

 

Steve and Thor chuckle and walks inside too.


	13. Chapter 13

 

‘Sam!’ Bucky calls him as he walks inside Steve’s house.

 

‘Sam ain’t here Bucky.’ Steve chuckles as he closes the front door.

 

‘Damnit!’ Bucky sits down on the couch. Where is that guy when you need him.

 

Thor and Steve walk into the living room. Thor looks immediately to Bucky. He hopes he didn’t do anything wrong.

‘Bucky… are you mad that I didn’t tell you that Steve is a friend of me?’

 

Bucky looks up to Thor. ‘Yes… no… You were right about me not asking about it… and I’m sure I looked weird when you told me…’

 

Thor sits carefully down next to him. ‘I didn’t want to hurt you Bucky. You’re a great guy and I hope we can be friends.’

 

Bucky looks to Thor and smiles softly. ‘I hope that too.’

 

Steve smiles to them and sits across the couch. ‘Could you two tell me what happened?’

 

‘Do you want to tell him first something else Steve?’ Thor asks him.

 

Bucky looks confused to the two but notices Steve sighing.

 

‘Okay. I was the reason why Thor was at the park today,’ Steve starts. ‘You told me I wasn’t allowed to go with you and Thor arrived here yesterday so I asked him to go to the park today and watch you just in case something happened…’

 

‘…what did…’ Thor adds.

 

‘I’m sorry that I didn’t bring you with me Stevie,’ Bucky says with a soft voice. ‘And I’m not mad that you send Thor to the park. It was a good thing you did since Brock was there.’

 

‘I didn’t want my best friend to get hurt so I needed to find a away to prevent it and that was Thor,’ Steve tells Bucky and gestures to the god next to him.

 

Thor smiles to Bucky as he looks to him. ‘Thank you again. I was a stranger to you and yet you wanted to help.’

 

‘You’re Steve’s best friend. Off course I help him and keep you safe.’ Thor smiles.

 

‘You really saved me from him,’ Bucky tells him a bit shy. ‘I froze. I didn’t know what to do anymore even with my metal arm..’

 

Thor sees Bucky look to his metal arm.

 

‘Don’t blame yourself. He had your hands behind your back. Offcourse it could be difficult to clearly think if it’s someone you dislike doing it.’

 

‘But I should have been able to protect myself because of it.’ Bucky tells them while he is angry at himself.

 

‘Buck… listen to Thor. He is right.’ Steve tells him and sits then on the otherside of Bucky.

 

‘He wanted me to close my eyes first and then give my left arm… I didn’t want to… and then he grabbed suddenly my arms.’ Bucky looks down again to his metal hand and suddenly notice a hand on top of it.

 

Thor smiles to him as he rests his hand on Bucky’s metal hand. ‘You know I rescued you by grabbing his neck. Making sure that he leaves you alone.’

 

‘Yes… yes you did.’ Bucky smiles softly but then suddenly hugs Thor. ‘Really thank you.’

 

Thor laughs as he hugs Bucky back. ‘You don’t have to keep thanking me Bucky. I’m glad you’re safe now.’

 

‘So do I.’ Steve says and get then hugged by Bucky.

 

‘Thanks for looking out for me Stevie,’ Bucky smiles happily. ‘I don’t know what I would do without you.’

 

Thor smiles to them. ‘I go to the compound to see who of our friends are there so you two can talk alone.’

 

’You know you don’t have to,’ Steve immediately replies.

 

‘I know but in case you two want to talk alone,’ Thor stands up and walks to the door. ‘I’ll be back later Steve unless you come to the compound too.’

 

‘I’ll let you know Thor,’ Steve replies and Thor leaves. He notices immediately the smile on Bucky’s face. ‘What is it?’

 

‘He’s…’ Bucky starts but doesn’t know how to continue.

 

‘Yes?’ Steve asks with a smirk.

 

Bucky whines. ‘Don’t make me say it.’

 

’Say what?’ Steve asks innocently.

 

‘Oh you know Jerk!’

 

‘Do I Punk?’

 

‘Yes!’ Bucky replies annoyed.

 

‘He’s a god that’s why he’s so handsome,’ Steve tells him smirking.

 

‘He’s what?’ Bucky looks with big eyes to him.

 

‘On which part are you asking it?’ Steve laughs.

 

‘You know it’s the first part and not the last.’

 

’So you agree that he is handsome?’ Steve smirks even more as he sees that Bucky doesn’t know how to reply on it. The only thing Bucky can do is shove Steve away from him.

 

‘Don’t you tell him Rogers,’ Bucky glares at him.

 

‘I won’t… I won’t…’ Steve chuckles.

 

‘But he is isn’t he?’ Bucky says smiling.


End file.
